The Divine Intervene
by ThistleL
Summary: Major AU. The Gods intervene in the case of Harry Potter. They send him three companions that bear the names of Lupin, Black and Pettigrew. Let Hogwarts know Chaos.


**Disclaimer: Mesa ownsa nothing.

* * *

Prologue: The Divine Intervene

* * *

**

Dagda sighed with sorrow at his daughter's demise. She had always wanted to forget her immortal blood and try to live a normal life, and now she had paid the price. His youngest daughter, Lily and her husband had died protecting his grandson. His grandson was now all alone with no one but that woman who claimed kinship with Lily. So what to do about Harry?

He couldn't remove Harry from the Dursley's, for the old coot's wards were already up. For once Dagda one of the great Gods of Ireland felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to insure his grandson's safety or sanity. Unless...

"Flidais, Cerridwen, and Eriu! Please come I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." Dagda called out softly to the wind. Within a few gusts of wind three beautiful young women appeared in front of the God.

"Lord Dagda." The three greeted as one as they bowed slightly.

"No need to be formal. I wish to ask a favor of you three. Mind you this is a really important matter and not a matter to be taken lightly." Dagda said gravelly.

"We shall do as you ask milord." The three said together once again.

"Very well." Dagda said talking a deep breath. "As you know Lily has died, and the result is Harry being left in the care of his 'relatives'. Sirius Black would normally take him in but Mr. Black felt he had a score to settle with the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin is considered unfit to be Harry's guardian due to his condition. I was wondering if it would be possible to bear the children of Lily's husband's friends. It would comfort me knowing young Harry will have great friends like the late James Potter."

For a wild moment Dagda thought the three would shout no and storm out in a rage. Yet they just stared at him for a moment or so. He inspected them closer. Flidais looked surprisingly joyous at the idea. Cerridwen looked a little shell shocked and mildly excited at the idea. Eriu looked indifferent as she gazed steadily into his eyes.

"We would be honored milord." Flidais and Cerridwen said together as the bowed once more. Dagda nodded as they left quickly.

Dagda looked at Eriu pleadingly. She smiled softly and tilted her head to one side in acceptance as she too left the room.

Dagda let out the breath he had been holding. He thought for the briefest moment Eriu was going to slap him and leave. Well he'd done he's good deed of the century. Now he just had to figure out how to age the children to Harry's age.

"_What shall she be called Miss?" _

"_Eithne Padfoot Black."_

"_Name Mrs. and Mr. Lupin?"_

"_Avla Moony Lupin._

"_Name, Miss?"_

"_Farrell Wormtail Pettigrew."_

**Ten Years Later**

Albus Dumbledore gazed at the list of students in complete shock. Three families he never thought would grace Hogwarts again had returned. Sighing Albus turned to face he's beloved companion Fawkes. Smiling, grimly he raised his goblet of firewhisky as in a toast:

"Long live the Marauders."

* * *

Harry watched the Weasley family with a familiar sadness. They didn't know how lucky they were to have a mother saying a tearful goodbye and a sister who would miss them. Harry turned his wistful gaze away from the red headed family when the compartment door opened. 

"You don't mind if I sit here do you? It's just everyone else is full or they don't want a first year to sit with them." A girl with long, black and wavy hair said.

"I really don't mind it was getting a bit lonely anyhow." Harry said smiling a little.

"Thanks. My name is Eithne Black." The girls said brushing her long black hair away from her face to reveal unnatural bright blue eyes.

"Harry Potter." Harry said grinning at the girl.

"Nice to met you." They both said at the same time. Harry blinked owlishly as Eithne laughed.

"That was odd." Harry said laughing a bit himself.

"Hilarious, you mean." Eithne said taking the seat opposite of Harry.

"That too." Before any more could be said their compartment door opened once more to admit four more first years. Two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had bushy brown hair and the other girl had light brown hair pulled into a french braid. One of the boys was a short slightly round blonde boy. The other boy had vibrant red hair and was very tall. They all had their trunks behind them and had a irate expression.

"I'm going to take it you'll want to sit with us as well." Harry said as the four stalked in.

"If it's not too much trouble." The girl with light brown said meekly.

"Welcome to the Compartment of Misfits. I will be your host." Eithne said bowing dramatically. The other five laughed at her antics as the found seats.

"So what misfortune brought you here?" Eithne asked as the laughs died down.

"We got kicked out of our compartment by some of the older students." the red head boy Harry remembered from the Weasley family.

"I'm sorry how rude of us. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a tiny frown at Eithne.

"I'm Farrell Pettigrew." The blonde haired boy piped up.

"Ronald Weasley but please call me Ron."

"Avla Lupin." Avla said in a soft tone.

"Eithne Black. But please call me Ea." Eithne said shuddering.

"Your parents must of had a wonderful sense of humor." Farrell said snorting.

"I think I've heard your name somewhere." Ron muttered staring at with a small frown.

"Honestly, Ron. So what's your name?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Harry Potter."

"No way!"

"Really?"

"What?" four out of six people asked in confusion.

* * *

"_Gryffindor!"_

"_Gryffindor!"_

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"_Slytherin!"_

"We're all going to die." McGonagall said staring at the four house tables.

"A Weasley in my house!" Snape snarled.

"Be grateful Snape! I have a Black in mine." McGonagall said glaring at the potions master.

"Ha! I've got a Potter and a Lupin!" Flitwick cried in despair.

"Thank Merlin I only have Pettigrew." Sprout said smiling cheerfully at her colleagues.

"The next seven years are going to be a living Hell." Snape groaned.

The other two Heads of Houses couldn't help but groan in agreement while Professor Sprout started humming a silly ditty.

* * *

I'm just throwing this out there. It's something I've been wanting to do but I'm not sure how it would be welcomed. Any suggestions? Hate or Like? I don't care either, I'm still going to write this even if I get flamed for it. It would just be nice to have encouragement. 


End file.
